mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Rayman
Rayman is the main protagonist of the Rayman series created by Ubisoft game designer Michel Ancel. He first appeared in 1995 on the Atari Jaguar, Sony PlayStation, Sega Saturn and MS-DOS. It is known that Globox might be his blood-brother according to the European trailer of Rayman Origins. It is stated in Rayman 2: The Great Escape that he is the only creature not created by Polokus, but by the Nymphs. Rayman is one of the main characters in Dawn of Princess Twilight, Electric Pony Solider and Internet Heroes. Rayman is also a secondary protagonist in Super Legend Heroes. (although he temporarily became an antagonist when he was transformed into Techno Rayman. Dawn of Princess Twilight Sparkle saga Rayman is first seen being in rage over Alicorn Twilight vowing to kill her and Hasbro. He then gets asked by Globox if he is watching Sonic for Hire. He later on gets captured by Princess Twilight Sparkle along side Globox and many others. Personality Rayman's true personality is not explored deeply in the series, though most of the time he is a cheerful character with a good sense of humour. He is also very helpful, and is willing to take on whatever challenges face him for the sake of the safety and harmony of his world. Sometimes he can be a little childish, especially in Rayman 1, as he often pulls grimaces as a form of defence. According to the now defunct Rayman's World website, he is brave, funny and also highly close to nature. In one interview, developer Natalie Paccard discusses the development of Rayman's personality between the two games: ‘''Rayman'' was a platform game, Rayman 2 is an action game. The universe has also evolved a lot, and so has the character. Rayman 2 is a bit older, able to do more things, and loves a good fight. He's less childish. The game itself includes more action and more tricks.’ In later games, Rayman becomes somewhat self-absorbed, especially in Rayman Raving Rabbids, as the Rabbids start to treat him like a celebrity during his captivity, though he remembers and worries about the baby Globoxes that he left behind. That however seems to be put behind him as the Rabbids continue to harass him in Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party. It is revealed through interviews with Michel Ancel that Rayman was meant to be a bit of a show-off who does not take himself too seriously. This aspect of the character was supposedly overlooked during''Rayman 2'' because of Ubisoft's focus on the environments of the game. It was in Rayman 3 that Ubisoft tried to show Rayman's true personality, giving him an updated look to match his newfound attitude and charisma. A Rayman 3 press release stated that ‘Like his core gaming audience, Rayman as a character has matured and now has a wilder edge, only hinted at in the earlier games.’ However, in Rayman Origins, Rayman seems to have recovered part of his childish personality; he bears a more joyful, careless and impulsive attitude, though he keeps the heroic spirit that characterized him in previous games. While the trailers and other commercial media described him as a "New Crazy", Michel Ancel explains Rayman and Globox's personality: 'They're the kind of characters who look... stupid, really, but they're not stupid, just simple. And all they really want to do is just focus on doing their job, no matter what.' When Rayman Origins was still developed as a prequel, the newborn Rayman was intended to bear a more immature, confused and unintelligent personality, blowing Betilla's skirt with his Propeller hair and annoying the magic people; the game was initially focused on Rayman and Globox's personalities and how they evolved over time to become the heroes of the Glade of Dreams; the concept was changed when the game became a sequel. In Mighty355's comic series, Rayman is mostly his hoodlum havoc self where he is mature and tends to get annoyed by idiotic people or statments (which includes Globox) but is a very kind and dedicated hero nonetheless. As his Techno Rayman self, he's more selfish and cocky headed, caring for nothing except pleasing Boogey Boy, Mr. Dark and Princess Twilight Sparkle in his dutys as a "Space Ranger". ClassicRayman.jpeg|Rayman from the Game in 1995 Rayman2.jpeg|Rayman from Rayman 2: The Great Escape in 1999 Rayman3standing.jpeg|Rayman from the game of Rayman 3 Hoodlum Havoc Rayman.jpg Rayman-Relaxing-and-Eating.gif Rayman (DoPT-Electricsoliderpony).png|Rayman appears in Dawn of Princess Twilight/Electric Solider Pony Rayman (Internet Heroes).png|Rayman appears in Internet Heroes. Rayman (Super Legend Heroes).png|Rayman appears in Super Legend Heroes. Techno Rayman Comic.jpeg|Form as Techno Rayman Rayman Grimace (Animated).gif|Rayman preforming his Grimace Rayman by Mighty355.png|Rayman was drawn by Mighty355 Rayman fighter by mighty355-d7fa3e1.png|Rayman (In Rayman 3 style) drawn by Mighty. Super legend heroes the birth of techno rayman by boogeyboy1-d8q9e7q.png|Rayman becoming Techno Rayman. Category:Protagonist Category:Hero Category:Alive Category:Brainwashed Category:Elementals Category:Villain Category:Rayman Characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Light Category:Technology Category:Dark Elementals Category:Dawn of Princess Twilight Category:Electric soldier pony Category:Internet heroes Category:Super legend heroes Category:Ghost season Category:Cyborgs Category:World's journey Category:The Shadow Lightning Category:Unleash the Rage GT Category:Super Fighters